The present invention relates to a mental game and, in particular, to a three-dimensional labyrinth which is a transparent or translucent case with a plurality of compartments formed therein and a plurality of passages formed randomly through the walls of the compartments so that an attendant has to observe and think in order to find a route to move a ball, which is placed in the case in advance, out of the case.
The labyrinth has been created and known for such a long time that people do not even know exactly when the labyrinth was created. The labyrinth was used to protect and hide something or to stop and block someone. But nowadays, it has become a puzzle to be solved by an attendant in the shortest time.
Conventionally, the labyrinth is a two-dimensional game, that is it allows the attendant to move in a plane, back and forth, to the right and left, but not upwards or downwards. A labyrinth usually provides many routes branched from each other for the attendant's choice, but only one leads to the destination, the other to dead ends.
Recently, a three-dimensional labyrinth has been created. Such a labyrinth is a transparent or translucent case of which the interior is compartmented. The compartments are randomly provided with passages which may communicate with either the right compartment, the left compartment, the front compartment, the back compartment, the upper compartment or the lower compartment. The puzzle is to move a ball placed inside the case in advance through the passages and finally out of the case. Since the passage are randomly provided through the compartments, the septa which construct the compartments are perforated randomly and differently.